Inka-Dinka-Doo
Das Inka-Dinka-Doo stellt ein steinernes Totem bzw. eine Statue mit vier Gesichtern dar. Ein Gesicht guckt neutral, eins wütend, eins verrückt und eins glücklich. Inka-Dinka-Doo dient als Orakel. Geschichte Fernsehserien Donkey Kongs Abenteuer In Donkey Kongs Abenteuer hat das Inka-Dinka-Doo mehrere Auftritte. Sein erster Auftritt liegt in der Folge Raiders of the Lost Banana. Dort stiehlt Polly Roger King K. Rool die Kristall-Kokosnuss und Donkey und Diddy Kong verfolgen ihn in den Tempel von Inka-Dinka-Doo. Sie bekommen die Kristall-Kokosnuss zurück. Donkey Kong nimmt noch eine Goldene Banane mit und schenkt sie Candy Kong. Inka-Dinka-Doo ist wütend darüber. Die Goldene Banane ist jedoch verflucht und bringt Candy Unglück, sodass Donkey und Diddy sie dem Inka-Dinka-Doo zurückgeben. Das beruhigt ihn, aber Polly Roger stiehlt die Goldene Banane und bringt sie K. Rool. Donkey, Diddy und Cranky Kong aber lachen, weil Cranky den Kongs erzählt, dass die Goldene Banane jedem Unglück bringt, der böse Absichten hat. Kurz darauf gibt es eine Explosion in King K. Rools Versteck. In der Episode Orangutango findet ein Tanzwettbewerb auf Kongo Bongo statt. Inka-Dinka-Doo ruft Donkey Kong zum Tempel und teilt ihm mit, dass er einige Tests bestehen muss, um die Insel zu retten. Bei den Tests muss er Stacheln, Abgründen und fliegenden Pfeilen ausweichen. Er besteht sie alle und Inka-Dinka-Doo wiederholt, dass er die Insel retten muss. Kurz darauf verletzt sich Funky Kong beim Wetttanzen gegen King K. Rool am Knöchel und kann dadurch nicht weiter tanzen. Donkey springt ein, gewinnt den Wettbewerb aber nicht, sodass King K. Rool einen Wunsch von der Kristall-Kokosnuss frei hat. Er wünscht sich, dass Generalligator Zack aufhört, zu tanzen, weil Zacks Tanz ihn nervt. In der Episode Legend of the Crystal Coconut fragen Donkey und Diddy Kong das Inka-Dinka-Doo nach dem Geheimnis der Kristall-Kokosnuss, doch es gibt eine rätselhafte Antwort. Deshalb gibt Donkey Kong King K. Rool die Kristall-Kokosnuss, doch später bekommen Diddy und Cranky sie wieder. Diddy bringt sie in Inka-Dinka-Doos Tempel, doch dort umstellen Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass und Green Kroc die Kongs. Donkey Kong wirft die Kristall-Kokosnuss auf Skurvy, dem dadurch sein schmerzender Zahn ausfällt. Am Ende der Episode verspricht Donkey dem Inka-Dinka-Doo, wieder zu kommen. In der Episode Watch the Skies ist Inka-Dinka-Doo amüsiert über Donkey Kong und sagt, er solle ihm von seinen Ursprüngen erzählen. Als in seinem Tempel Diddys Geburtstag gefeiert wird, gratuliert Inka-Dinka-Doo auch. In der Folge Four Weddings and a Coconut macht Donkey Candy Kong einen Heiratsantrag. Danach befragt er das Inka-Dinka-Doo, denn ohne dessen Erlaubnis kann die Hochzeit nicht stattfinden. Allerdings bekommt er eine rätselhafte Antwort und wiederholt die Frage. Danach fällt er in ein Labyrinth aus Hindernissen und Fallen, entkommt aber nach einem Tag und findet einen Ehering. Dieser zeigt, dass das Inka-Dinka-Doo mit der Hochzeit einverstanden ist. Am Ende findet aber doch keine Hochzeit statt. In der Episode Vote of Kong-Fidence erlaubt das Inka-Dinka-Doo eine Wahl für den zukünftigen Herrscher von Kongo Bongo, obwohl zunächst immer klar war, dass das Inka-Dinka-Doo Donkey Kong als Herrscher haben möchte. Trivia * Sein Name stammt von einem Sprichwort des Schauspielers Jimmy Durante. * Der Eingang zu seinem Tempel erinnert an die Tempel-Level aus Donkey Kong Country. it:Inka Dinka Doo Kategorie:Statue Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kongs Abenteuer